


Brave New World: Batwoman

by Lauriverfanboy1



Series: Brave New World [6]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriverfanboy1/pseuds/Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: My name is Kate Kane. This is not the story I thought I'd be telling. But after waking up in a new world I found I had been given a chance to correct my mistakes and bring hope back to my home of Gotham City by picking up where Batman left off. I may not be him, but I am going to carry on his mission and make it my own. I am Batwoman. Part 6 of Brave New World Series.
Relationships: Beth Kane | Alice & Kate Kane, Jacob Kane & Kate Kane, Kate Kane/Sophie Moore, Luke Fox & Kate Kane, Mary Hamilton & Kate Kane, Mary Hamilton & Luke Fox, Mary Hamilton/Ryan Wilder
Series: Brave New World [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Kate Kane was very confused. The last thing she remembered was standing with the other paragons at the Dawn of time with her fellow paragons as she watched Oliver Queen do what she could only describe as big bang a new universe into existence before she blacked out.

Now as she came too, she found herself lying in a very comfortable bed, but what really got her attention was the fact that she felt someone sleeping next to her and they were both naked.

"What the hell happened to me?" Kate asked.

"You're lucky I'm not offended by the fact that you don't remember what we did last night. Especially considering how many people would kill to get a private audience with the Queen." the woman Kate had apparently slept with.

"I wasn't trying to offend you." Kate said as suddenly, the woman's name appeared in her mind.

"Safiyah." Kate said.

"Well, I wanted to give you a proper farewell, since I knew I couldn't keep you here on Coryana forever, no matter how much I wish I could. There are few who've been able to satisfy me the way you have." Safiyah asked.

"I could say the same. Perhaps we have time for one more audience before I have to leave." Kate said and that was only her mildly playing along with the situation because this woman was gorgeous and if she was about to leave, she wanted to make sure she actually knew what this Safiyah woman was like in bed for herself.

Later, after Kate had showered and gotten dressed, she was trying to figure out what the hell was going on and how she'd gotten here, since she'd never been here before in her life.

"I really wish I knew what was going on here." Kate said out loud, right as she found herself whisked away the castle she'd apparently been staying in and was now standing in a place that she could automatically tell was the Monitor's realm.

"I thought you were dead." Kate said as she turned to see Mar Novu standing there.

"And I was. But like everyone and everything else in the universe, I was reborn and now I'm here to answer your questions, since I'm sure you have plenty of them." Novu said.

"What the hell happened. The last thing I remember was being at the Dawn of time and now I'm here, waking up in bed with a gorgeous woman that I have no idea who she is, but apparently she knows me rather intimately." Kate said.

"You are here because this is where your counterpart was at this time in this new world, since you and the other paragons took the places of your counterparts in this new universe." Novu explained.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense kind of." Kate said.

"I know it is hard for you to wrap your head around this idea, but it is true. Also, I feel I should warn you that it is the year 2011." Novu said.

"Okay, why?" Kate asked.

"Because today is the day that Oliver Queen returned home from Lian Yu. A day that is also commonly known as the day the age of heroes began." Novu said.

"I'm guessing that's because Oliver was the one who actually set off the big bang." Kate asked.

"Correct. However, that also means that you have not yet become Batwoman, though your cousin Bruce has already deserted the city as Batman, since it would appear that the timeline has been accelerated in some aspects." Novu said and Kate nodded.

"Is there anything else I need to know about?" Kate asked.

"Just like you, the other paragons have also entered this world on this same date with their memories intact, though I have taken the precaution of erasing Lex Luthor's memories now that he is no longer useful. And just like I did them, in order to ensure that you are able to blend in on this new world without drawing suspicion, I am going to give you the memories of your counterpart from this world." Novu said and Kate was actually a little relieved, since that would make fitting in a lot easier for her as Novu gave her the memories of her counterpart before sending her back to earth, leaving Kate reeling as she went through the memories of her other self, though they were pretty much the same up until after she'd been expelled from Point Rock. While she had still left to travel around the world to train for a position that she now knew that her father was never going to give her, she'd gotten sidetracked when she'd learned that there was a chance that her sister was still alive, so instead of simply continuing her training, Kate's counterpart did exactly what she would've done, which makes sense since they are the same person, but anyways, the other Kate had begun following the trail that someone had set for her, which had eventually led her to discovering the secret island nation of Coryana where she'd met and been trained by it's queen, the beautiful, mighty terrifying the Safiyah Sohail. The only thing Kate could not figure out was who it was that had laid that trail for her, since she knew it wasn't Alice, since unless Alice was different in this universe, she did not want her or their father to know she was alive yet. And she couldn't shake the feeling that Safiyah was keeping something important from her. But that was something to worry about later. Right now, Gotham needed her, since despite what her father told himself, it needed a Bat to protect it. That was why she then proceeded with her plans to leave the island.

Kate now found herself walking on the beach with Safiyah as they prepared to have their final goodbye.

"I cannot tell you how grateful I am for you allowing me to leave." Kate said.

"Just so long as we have an understanding. No one can know about this island. I know that you do not approve of keeping a resource like the desert rose hidden from the world, but you also know why I do it." Safiyah said and Kate nodded.

"You're doing what you feel is best for your people, I can't fault you for that. Especially since if the world ever found out what is here on Coryana, they'd never stop coming for it." Kate said, since she did understand Safiyah's reasons and they were good ones, which was why she had refrained from asking for a desert rose to take home with her.

"I am glad to know that you see my side." Safiyah said.

"As long as you do not cause any problems for me in the future, I'll keep your secret." Kate said and Safiyah nodded in agreement.

"Farewell and safe travels Kate Kane. It was truly a pleasure to have you here." Safiyah said.

"The pleasure was all mine and I thank you for everything you've done for me, Queen Safiyah." Kate said as she bowed to the queen before heading to the boat that would take her home, not seeing the knowing smile on Safiyah's face, since the queen incorrectly thought that Kate had no idea about what was coming to Gotham.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kate returned to Gotham a few days later, she decided to skip going to see her father and headed straight to Wayne Tower. However, she was surprised when she entered the building to find a familiar face waiting for her.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kane. Welcome back to Gotham." Luke Fox said, causing Kate to raise an eyebrow at him.

"And you are?" Kate asked, wondering if he'll confirm her suspicion.

"Luke Fox. Your new associate." Luke said.

"You mean my assistant?" Kate asked with a slight smirk since she now knew that this was the same Luke Fox she'd known before, which would make it easier for her to become Batwoman again.

"Well, why don't you show me to my new office and we discuss that." Kate said.

"Fine." Luke said as they headed up to her office.

"So, when did you get the mind dump?" Kate asked Luke as they entered her office.

"Yesterday. That martian showed up, saying that Supergirl told him that I was your only friend, so he got a time captain to stop here and restore my memories so that I'd be ready for when you got back here." Luke said.

"Does that mean that my suit is ready?" Kate asked.

"It is and it turns that your timing could not be better." Luke said.

"Really, why?" Kate asked.

"Because tonight is the ceremony to turn off the bat signal." Luke said and Kate grinned.

"Oh yeah, I am going to love doing that." Kate said.

"Also, since I had a day to kill, I decided to spare you some trouble and last night, I did a little desecration." Luke said.

"You got the fragments from Beth's grave." Kate said and Luke nodded.

"I have, since I thought you might like to bust Catherine before your sister can." Luke said.

"And make it easier for my dad to accept that Gotham's latest psychopath is his daughter." Kate said.

"I seem to recall him thinking that both of his daughters are psychopaths in the old earth." Luke said.

"Well, maybe this time I'll get a chance to change his mind." Kate said.

"Yeah, I think we both know that your dad will never see a vigilante he doesn't want to put a bullet in." Luke said.

"Who knows, he could surprise us." Kate said.

"Do you really believe that?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"No, not one bit, but I'm feeling uncharacteristically optimistic." Kate said.

"Yeah, this is especially uncharacteristic of you." Luke agreed.

"Whatever." Kate said.

"But Kate, I think that you've overlooked some rather significant memories regarding what happened after the accident." Luke said.

"What are you talking about?" Kate asked.

"You've only accessed the memories of those events from the old reality. Not the ones from this one. I think you'll find that there's a pretty big difference." Luke said.

"Can you just tell me and save me a little time?" Kate asked.

"Okay well, Beth wasn't the only one they identified using bone fragments." Luke said as memories started to come to Kate's mind.

"Wait, Luke, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kate asked and Luke nodded.

"Your mom is likely still alive and likely went through a similar ordeal as Alice." Luke said.

"Well let's hope that maybe she didn't go crazy." Kate said and Luke nodded.

"Anyways, you want to take your suit out for a spin?" Luke asked.

"Not yet. I don't want anyone to know that Gotham has a bat to protect it again until the ceremony tonight. Besides, I actually have someplace else to be." Kate said.

"Okay, but wherever that is, there's one thing I need to show you in the Batcave first. Something I just found that we have both been searching for since you became Batwoman." Luke said.

"Okay, and that would be?" Kate asked.

"It's something that you'll need to see to believe." Luke said with a wide grin and now Kate was beginning to guess what he was talking about.

"Wait Luke, are you serious?" Kate asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah. It took shooting the walls with a sticky bomb launcher a few times, but I found it." Luke said.

"Then show me." Kate said as they headed down to the batcave.

When they arrived, Kate noticed several holes that hadn't been there before.

"Okay, definitely time for a remodel and maybe we could consider updating some of the computers." Kate said and Luke nodded.

"My dad was a genius and while he designed all this stuff, as every genius knows, you can't stop pushing forward and I think he'd agree that this setup is due for an upgrade." Luke said.

"Good, now that we agree on that, where is it?" Kate asked.

"Follow me." Luke said as he led her to where one of the holes revealed a hidden passage of the batcave and Kate found herself looking at something that she'd been searching for since she originally became Batwoman.

"The Batmobile. We finally found it. I knew Bruce didn't take it with him. Any idea where he is by any chance?" Kate asked.

"Nope and I've got Wayne's satellite searching for him." Luke said.

"That won't work. We both know how good at ghosting people Bruce is. You don't find him unless he wants to be found. Not that we're going to let that stop us, since I think he owes us an explanation about why he left." Kate said.

"Actually, I do know, or at least, I have my suspicions." Luke said.

"And you didn't tell me?" Kate asked.

"You never asked." Luke said.

"Well I'm asking now." Kate said and Luke nodded.

"I'm pretty sure the reason Bruce left is because the last time he and the Joker faced off, only one of them walked away." Luke said, taking Kate by surprise.

"Bruce killed the Joker." Kate said.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't think anyone would be sorry about that after everything Napier did to the city, but still, Bruce lived by a code of not killing and I guess the fact that killing the Joker broke him." Luke said.

"And in a way, he still let the Joker win, since even in death, he killed Batman." Kate said.

"You sound like you're okay with murder." Luke said.

"I'm not, but if working with Oliver Queen has taught me anything, it's that sometimes you have to cross that line to get the job done and it's actually very similar to something I learned at Point Rock. Sometimes it's kill or be killed, something that Bruce clearly doesn't understand." Kate said.

"Maybe, but still. Anyways, I've got a few ideas for improvements to Batmobile to fit with the Batwoman motif." Luke said.

"Do it. Now I need to go." Kate said.

"What, you have a date or something already?" Luke asked.

"No, I'm meeting with Mary." Kate said.

"Okay, shutting up then and now I'm just going to start working on those improvements on the batmobile." Luke said.

"Good idea." Kate said as she left him alone to get to work.

"So, I have to admit, I was surprised when I got your call." Mary said as she and Kate met up at GC Jitters.

"Yeah, I know I haven't been the best about keeping in touch over the past few years." Kate said.

"Does dad know you're back?" Mary asked.

"No and if you don't mind, I'd like to keep it that way." Kate said.

"So I'm guessing that means that you aren't going to be working for him?" Mary asked.

"Are you kidding, I can't believe I ever wanted too. I spent my whole life trying to find ways to get out of listening to dad, I don't know why I'd want a job that requires doing that." Kate said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But I'm guessing it also has something to do with your ex flame being his second in command?" Mary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well that goes without saying. Not quite ready to let Sophie off the hook yet." Kate said.

"I'd sign you into a mental facility if you did. Are you coming to the ceremony to shut off the Bat light?" Mary asked.

"No. Honestly, I think it's a mistake." Kate said.

"Okay, maybe I should have you committed after all, since last time I saw you, you had the same stance on Batman as dad." Mary said.

"Well, I've had 5 years to reconsider and honestly, it seems kind of petty, considering how many other people Batman saved that day and honestly, before he left, he did a much better job protecting Gotham than the Crows ever did." Kate said.

"On that we agree. Too bad dad won't ever see it that way." Mary said.

"Look Mary, I didn't call you just to catch up." Kate said.

"Then why did you call me?" Mary asked.

"Because I owe you an apology." Kate said.

"For what?" Mary asked.

"For making you feel like you were competing with Beth all these years. I spent so much time focusing on the sister I lost instead of the one I had found and I'm sorry." Kate said.

"It's fine." Mary said.

"No it's not. While I don't regret spending so much time looking for her, I do regret not spending any time with you." Kate said.

"Wow, that's not something I ever thought I'd hear you say." Mary said.

"Well, I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. Do things differently now that I'm back." Kate said.

"Well, if that hopefully means that you and I can actually bond as sisters, I'm all for it." Mary said.

"Well, you can start by not telling dad I'm back in town until after the ceremony, since I don't want to be pressured into going to it tonight." Kate said.

"My lips are sealed. Honestly, if I could find a way out of it, I would." Mary agreed and Kate smiled as their drinks arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you hear those chants?" Luke asked Batwoman as she stood on top of a building in the shadows overlooking the ceremony that they both knew would never finish. In fact, she was looking forward to making everyone who thought it was a good idea, including her dad and Catherine Hamilton, look like fools.

"Yeah, and to think there was a time I disagreed with them." Batwoman said as she listened to a majority of Gotham's population chant to keep the light on.

"Now you're the one they turn the light on for." Luke said.

"Yeah. But anyways, any signs of Alice?" Batwoman asked.

"Nothing yet. How sure are you that she'll show up again?" Luke asked.

"Because we both want to make our father look stupid, just in different ways. I'm trying to protect Gotham while she wants to destroy it." Batwoman said.

"Fair enough. Plus you both share a flair for the dramatics." Luke said.

"And who do you think we learned that from?" Batwoman asked.

"I never said Bruce didn't have one as well." Luke pointed out.

"I know. Speaking of which, any idea where he is, since I need to put a batarang in him for abandoning Gotham for whatever reason." Batwoman said.

"Trust me, if I knew where he was, I'd tell you, Julia, Alfred and several other people so that you can all hurt him. But, I think I might know why he left. I'll tell you why when you get back." Luke said.

"Got it. Anyways, let me know if you pick up a trace of Alice." Batwoman said.

"Got it. Let me know when you're ready for me to hack into the feed." Luke said, since Batwoman was planning on using the monitors at the event to announce her arrival to Gotham and likely get someone to direct the bat light onto her so that they could see her for real.

"Everything secured?" Jacob Kane asked over the radio as he and his Crows watched over the plaza that the ceremony to turn off the bat light was taking place in, since unlike all the protesters outside, he believed that turning off the Bat signal was a good thing, since it was only that progress would truly begin to occur for Gotham, once they accepted that they were better off without the Bat. Especially since Batman was gone, but the Crows were still here and they would be for a long time.

"Yes sir. Everything is looking good from up here." his second-in-command, Sophie Moore, said and Jacob smiled, though it was slightly sad, since there was a time that he'd hoped to be able to call Sophie his daughter-in-law, but he knew that was highly unlikely since Kate had yet to even speak to her after what happened at Point Rock. He knew that after Kate spoke to Sophie, she'd likely need two months before she'd even consider forgiving her. He just hoped that she never found out about his role in Sophie's decision, since he knew that she'd never forgive him for it and honestly, he knew that she was angry enough with him as it was for the choices he'd made after his first wife and Beth had died.

"Copy that, command center, how does it look from your end." Jacob asked.

"Everything's good. No signs of trouble." the agent from Crows HQ said.

"Good, let's keep it that way." Jacob said as he watched his second wife, Catherine Hamilton-Kane, walk up to the podium and begin her speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight we face an unfortunate reality. Batman is not coming back. Our Dark Knight gave up on us years ago and it is time that we face the truth, he is not coming back." Catherine said, however, before she could continue, all the screens started pixelating and scribbling.

"What is going on?" Jacob Kane demanded, right as an image no one ever thought they'd see, let alone at this event, appeared on the monitors. It was the bat symbol, though this one was red.

"You're on Batwoman." Luke said into Batwoman's earpiece as he hacked into the media feed and streamed the footage from her camera onto the monitors.

"You're right Catherine Hamilton. Batman is gone and he's not coming back. But that is why I am here. To stand for what he stood for and pick up where he left off. To protect all the citizens of Gotham, not just the ones who can afford to give the Crows their fancy paycheck. I am not Batman, but I intend to carry out his mission. I am Batwoman." Batwoman said.

"Do we know where this illegal broadcast is coming from?" Jacob Kane asked.

"No sir, whoever it is that's doing this knew that they were doing since they've scrambled and pinged their signal in ways we've never seen before. We can't trace it and before you ask, there are no clues in the video that could reveal their location." the crow back at HQ said.

"Find whoever this is and stop them before they whip Gotham up into a frenzy." Jacob said, since he wanted to get this criminal, whoever she was, off the streets before she got people believing in the same exact false hope and truths that Batman had. That the city needed a vigilante to protect it, which was not true.

"Actually commander, I think you have more pressing concerns." a new voice said as the feed was overridden yet again as Batwoman was replaced by another image, though this one was far more unsettling visage appeared on it.

"Hello Gotham. I see I'm not the only one who thought that tonight was the best time to make my grand entrance, though sadly, I do not have the same goals as this Batwoman, though I look forward to meeting her. However, she won't be able to save you. Just like Batman wouldn't be able to save you if he were here. And the Crows. Well, they're a joke and anyone who thinks they can protect you are kidding themselves. Especially their leader, the ridiculously incompetent, Commander Jacob Kane. The Head Crow who can't even protect his own nest. I'm Alice and welcome to the new disorder. It's time for Anarchy." Alice said.

"Luke, are you tracing this?" Batwoman asked.

"Yes, but I have a simpler solution." Luke said.

"Where's Sophie." Batwoman asked.

"Tower across from you, overlooking the plaza." Luke said.

"Copy that. Time to save her and also see if I can find out where my demented sister is hiding." Batwoman said

"Copy that, I'll let you know if I find any trace of her." Luke said.

"Great." Batwoman said as she fired her grappling hook to get into the action.

"I want both of those criminals apprehended now." Jacob Kane said.

"Copy that sir. But right now our agents top priority is getting the public to safety." Sophie said.

"As it should be. I'll handle that, Moore, I want you to lead the hunt for both this Batwoman and Alice." Jacob said.

"Copy that." Sophie said, only to whirl around to see a batarang pierce the arm of some guy in a rabbit mask who was clearly trying to get the jump on her, right as Batwoman appeared.

"You can try and arrest me if you want, but that would be a pretty bad way to thank the person who just saved your life." Batwoman said.

"I knew that guy was behind me." Sophie tried to claim, but even through that cowl, she could see Batwoman rolling her eyes, though she couldn't deny there was something familiar about that gesture.

"Sure you did." Batwoman said as she pulled out her grappling hook.

"And where are you going?" Sophie asked.

"To do your job better than you can." Batwoman said as she fired her hook and used to swing away.

"Gotta admit, that's way cooler than any of our tech." Sophie admitted as she resumed her duties, though now her attention was focused solely on Alice, since she knew she owed Batwoman for saving her life, not that she'd ever admit it.


End file.
